harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals (GrB)
The three main animals you can have in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar are chickens, cows, and sheep. Animals are bought from Enrique at the Bazaar. All of your animals live in the barn connected to your farm house. When you buy animal(s) from Enrique, he will bring them to you the next day, you won't automatically have them the same day. Starting in your third year, Enrique will also have the Silkie Chicken, Suffolk Sheep, and Jersey Cow for sale, which produce eggs, wool, and milk that will sell for more than the normal animals. You can also have pets in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar, but those are not covered on this page. 'Chickens' Chickens are good starter animals and are reliable from producing eggs every day, as long as they are healthy. A chick costs 3500 G and takes 8 days to mature into a chicken, while a full-grown chicken costs 6000 G. While you do miss out on 8 days of produce, the advantage of getting chicks instead of chickens (aside from saving money) is that they start out already having 2 hearts, while chickens have none when you buy them. Once you are in year 3 or later, Enrique will sell you Silkie Chicks/Chickens, the chicks costing 3500 G and the adult chickens costing 7000 G. Chickens have a maximum lifespan of 6 years if you keep them healthy, but chickens may start dying of natural causes after 4 years, even if you've kept them healthy. Healthy adult chickens will lay one egg each every day. A normal chicken lays normal eggs and a Silkie Chicken lays Black Eggs. There is no advantage to leaving the egg in its nest, it won't hatch into a chick or increase in quality. If you do end up leaving an egg in its nest overnight, it will be replaced by a new egg the next morning. 'Eggs' Eggs are useful in many ways. They can be sold as they are, given as gifts, used in recipes, or made into Mayonnaise or Herb Mayonnaise with the windmill on your farm. Making mayo requires oil though, which you can buy from Chen at the bazaar for 100 G each. Also, herb mayo requires chamomile in addition to oil. 'Windmill Recipes' 'Basic Cooking Recipes' 'Cows' Cows are more expensive than chickens, but you should still try to buy a few early on. A baby cow costs 6000 G and an adult costs 12000 G. Once you reach year 3 a baby Jersey costs 10000 G and an adult costs 18000 G. For both the normal and Jersey animals, it takes 20 days for a baby to mature into an adult if they are fed every day. Cows may start to die after 5 years of age, but once they reach 7 years there is an 80% chance of them dying every day. There are some rare cases where a cow kept especially healthy and happy will live for more than 7 years though. 'Milk' Healthy adult cows can be milked and will produce milk every day. You don't have to worry about buying a milker though, since Enrique gives you one when he delivers you your first cow the day after you buy it. Jersey cows produce Jersay Milk, which sells for more than normal milk. Milk is very useful because just like eggs it can be sold or given as a gift as is, but it can also be used in cooking. There are also a lot of windmill recipes using milk, which will sell for a lot more than the milk itself. 'Sheep' Sheep are the most expensive of the three livestock, but their wool is worth a lot at the bazaar. Baby sheep are 8000 G and adults are 16000 G. Baby Suffolk sheep cost 16000 G, and an adult Suffolk sheep is the most expensive animal, costing 28000 G each. Just like cows, a baby sheep will mature in 20 days as long as it is fed every day. Sheep have a maximum lifespan of 7 years, but may start to die of old age once they reach 5 years. 'Wool' Similar to cows and a milker, you don't have to worry about buying clippers. Enrique gives you a pair the same time he delivers your first sheep. You can collect a healthy adult sheep's wool every 3 days, as long as it is not stressed. The more stressed a sheep is, the less of a chance there is of the hair growing back in 3 days. Wool is a lot more valuable when you process it in the windmill in the Hotel Area, even though it does take a while to process. 'Gold Items' To get an animal to produce gold milk, eggs, or wool, you need to win animal competitions. Both the normal and the Silkie/Suffolk/Jersey animals can have gold produce, but there is a higher chance of it with the latter group. It isn't guranteed that it will have gold produce if you win, but your chances increase with every competition you win. 'Feeding Animals' You can feed your animals by giving them Chicken Feed or Fodder, or you can let them graze outside. It takes about 5 in-game hours for animals to be fully fed if you let them graze outside, so it's best to get them out moderately early. If you dont have pets to do the herding for you, you will need to do it by hand. Chickens have a little fence right outside your barn, and all you need to do it toss them in. Cows and sheep have a whole field up and to the right that they can graze on. You have to get your animals back in before 9:00 pm, and cows and sheep don't like to be brought back into the barn before 5:00 pm. If you try and bring them back in before then, they will just run outside again. You can also buy a Bell from Felix at the bazaar to gather them together when you are herding them, which makes it easier to bring them back inside. Do not let any animals graze when it's raining, it will raise their stress level. In addition, chickens cannot graze in snow while cows and chickens can. In those circumstances, you'll have to feed the animals indoors. After you have 10 chickens, Enrique will have the second feed trough available for purches for 50000 G. The same goes for cows and sheep. Once you have 10 cows and/or sheep you can buy the second feed bin from Enrique for 50000 G at the bazaar. 'Animal Stress' Each animal you own has a stress meter next to its name on the blackboard. The stress meter tells you the general health of the animal. As the stress meter fills with blue, the animal becomes more bothered and unhealthy. When the blue bar fills up on the stress meter, the chance the animal will become sick increases. When the stress bar is at 50%, the animal has a 10% chance of getting sick. When the bar is at 100%, the sickness factor increases to 80%. You can buy Animal Medicine from Raul's town shop for 500 G each. If you don't cure your animal's sickness, the animal will die. A sick animal will have a Skull appear above it when you talk to it. This also displays on the animal list on your blackboard. To prevent animals from becoming stressed and to raise their friendship with you, let them outside in the pastures on nice days, brush and talk to them often, make sure they're well fed, and don't hit them with your tools. 'Blackboard Symbols' If you look at your blackboard, there will be a set of 3 icons next to each animal's name. Here is what each of them means: : Talk: To "talk" to an animal, walk up to in and press B. It will respond with a heart or a musical note icon. You can talk to chickens by buying and using the stethoscope, which becomes available for purchase from Felix after you own a cat bell and dog bone. : : '''Pet: '''To pet cows and sheep, buy the brush from Felix and use it on them. All you have to do to pet chickens is pick them up. The brush doesn't work on birds. : : '''Harvest: '''Enrique gives you the milker an sheers for harvesting produce from cows and sheep. To harvest from chickens, just pick up the egg from its nest; you don't need a tool. Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar